This research study has been designed to evaluate the safety, pharmacokinetics (the amount of study drug that remains in your body at different times), and anti-viral activity of T-20 (how well it works against HIV infection). During this study, the subject will receive T-20 for no more than 28 days. Thus, the primary goal of this study is to help determine if T-20 is safe at different doses and how it works.